poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' nightmare/The legend is true
This is how Thomas' nightmare and the legend is true goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. friends, Thomas, Ryan and the gang are asleep Ryan F-Freeman: and hugs Adagio You're so lovely. (EG) is carving a figure of Gaia Everfree Buck The Weasel (EG): Good night, Gaia. (EG) looks towards the forest. Thomas and Sci-Twi's help her get ready Sci-Ryan: This is well. Thomas: Yeah. I'm just glad Midnight Sparkle was defeated because if she wasn't then Twilight would've never been saved. Sci-Ryan: Including Bertranos and an evil Shadowbolt by the name of Zarok. I think I trust more to Morro then Mal. Flain and his friends transfer to CPA. Sparkle appears in a mirror Sci-Ryan: BWAH!! M-m-m-m-m-m. Mi-m-m-m-m-..... MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!!!!!! others see her and gasps as she laughs crazily Midnight Sparkle: crazily Fools! Ryan F-Freeman: How did you survive?! Sunset and I beat you and save Sci-Twi at the Friendship Games! Midnight Sparkle: True. But there is still some dark magic in her from that day and as you must know, you can never truely defeat me! crazily friends, Sci-Ryan included, are erased, leaving only Thomas to witness Midnight merge Sci-Twi Thomas: TWILIGHT! Midnight Sparkle: crazily then aims a beam of magic at Thomas Thomas: NOOOOOOOO! reality, Thomas is dreaming Thomas: awake AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH! looks around breathing frantically and looks over at Sci-Twi who's still fast asleep Thomas: down Phew! It was just a dream. Not real. Sci-Twi: up and sits upright What's wrong, Thomas? Are you okay? Sci-Ryan: I can't sleep well with you howling like a loon, you know. Thomas: Yeah. I just wanted to keep you safe from your inner Midnight Sparkle. Now due to the fact that you're in the most dangerous place of Earth, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll protect Sci-Twi too. What's the matter? Thomas: I had a bad dream, that's all. Sci-Twi: Let me tell you something. Midnight is bigger than all four of us. I have to conquer her somehow. Sci-Ryan: You're right, Twilight. Thomas: But if I had been a better boyfriend to you, Twilight, she wouldn't have been brought into existance and she wouldn't still there. Sunset Shimmer: Better boyfriend? Seriously, Thomas? Are you pulling my hair? You risked your live, your skin and your baby to save your girlfriend. Sci-Ryan: Same thing for Ryan. Mal will stop at to make my friend Flain cry. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Sunset. You and Cody nearly killed me at the Fall Formal. This Midnight Sparkle is the one I can handle. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. And Dark Ryan is a part of you. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Honestly, who does that to someone who they consider a friend? Ryan F-Freeman: I think this magic effecting us might have something to do with the one I met. Gaia Everfree. Thomas: Isn't she the girl with the Timber-Wolf head shaped hair clip? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. But, she can manipulate plants. Thomas: Either way, she's your friend after all. But if she's anything like the legend says she is, I do not want to mess with her. Sci-Ryan: And Twilight? Ryan had the same nightmare you have. Except Midnight Sparkle merged with Ryan. Sci-Twi: Anyways, we should get some rest. Big day tomorrow. night, they're asleep. Thomas wakes up as he hears a twig snap and goes to the window, where he sees Gaia Everfree enter the nearby forest Evil Ryan: What's that? Thomas: It's Gaia. She's going into the forest. Evil Ryan: Me and Ryan will come with you Thomas: No. I can handle this. You need to stay here and cover for me. If Twilight, Sunset or Ryan ask, just tell them I'm star-gazing. Evil Ryan: Yes, sir. Sci-Ryan: If this Gaia Everfree is true. I'll go with you. Thomas: No, Sci-Ryan! You stay here and help Evil Ryan cover. Sci-Ryan: Twiligh't asleep. Thomas: And that's why I need to you stay and cover. If she asks where I am, make an excuse or something. nods and saw Crash running outside Thomas: Where's he off to? Evil Ryan: He's going to find out if Gaia Everfree is real. Sci-Ryan: You need my help to follow her. My amulet can track magic. Thomas: No. I'll go with him. You two stay here. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Good luck. pulls out Sci-Twi's amulet and follow Crash to the forest Crash Bandicoot: Thomas? You hear someone here? Thomas: Yes, Crash. Why are going to the forest? Crash Bandicoot: Because... when Gaia Everfree, in her true form, appears and the Oogie Boogie song starts playing Gaia Everfree: Well, well, well~ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan